This invention relates to oil dip stick wipers and particularly to a wiper unit that includes a wiper and storage container for the wiper.
The almost universal method for checking the lubricating oil level in internal combustion engines is the insertion of a dip stick into the oil reservoir. The oil clings to the length of the dip stick that dips below the surface of the oil and readily indicates, on a properly calibrated dip stick, the amount of oil present.
Ordinarily, the dip stick is housed in a passage that gives it access to the oil reservoir. Use of the engine results in oil splattering the dip stick so that if it is removed after use of the engine, it is generally covered with oil. To use the dip stick properly, then, it is necessary to wipe it clean before inserting it to test the oil level.
Unfortunately the properties of oil make it a dirty job to wipe the dip stick. Anything used to wipe it has to be discarded rather than be cleaned. As a result, the ordinary user of a car or truck who does not have handy a cloth or similar item to wipe a dip stick, that can later be discarded, often foregoes the opportunity to check the oil level.
Various devices have been developed to alleviate this problem. Oil dip stick wipers that are mounted or stored in the engine compartments are some of them. Wipers that are mounted in the compartment, however, often turn out to be awkward to use. Wipers that are stored in the compartment often have difficult or complex storing procedures.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved oil dip stick wiper and storage unit. It is also an object to provide such a unit that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture. A further object is to provide such a unit that is convenient to use, and that allows easy and compact storage of the wiper.